


Freedom

by kaige68



Category: Star Trek (Alternate movie universe)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We need to move, Captain!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Reward fic written for [](http://hiddlepinebatch.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hiddlepinebatch.livejournal.com/)**hiddlepinebatch**. The prompt was _Freedom_. I hope you enjoy.

“Wait, wait, what?” Jim ducked behind a … well it looked good for cover, anyway. He looked over at Scotty, “Did you just-”

“There’s no time for wait, Captain!” Scotty dove behind another… thing. “We need to be out from under this magnetic cloud so the Enterprise can beam us up. We need to move, Captain!”

“Yeah! I got that part!” Jim began a serpentine pattern a few steps behind his head of engineering. Weaving and bobbing between … things. “What I didn’t get was why you jumped out, phazers blazing quoting Braveheart!”

“William Wallace was a great motivator! Move, Captain. Move!”


End file.
